Tommy and Java
by pinkywriter
Summary: [AU] Tommy has a new found love and it’s not a girl.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the concept

**Summary: **AU Tommy has a new found love and it's not a girl.

**Author's Note: **Coffee to me is a good way to start the day, but for Tommy Oliver, it's more than just a wakeup call.

It was the middle of midterms at Angel Grove High. With little sleep and constant studying could do wonders on someone. Tommy Oliver had been up all night studying was holding a cup of coffee he purchased early this morning.

"Hiiiiiiii," He said with a gleeful smile to his face as he took a sip of coffee to his friends who were all by his locker. "How is everyone? Is everyone ready for midterms?"

Tommy, was all excited to take his first midterm of the day – English. He had been studying all night for the exam and of course, had a lot of cups of coffee to keep him awake.

"Tommy," Jason Scott, Oliver's best friend since a sophomore year looked at him funny. "You feeling alright, Bro?"

Tommy nodded with excitement as he continued to sip his coffee. Certainly, coffee was a good way to wake up in the morning, but for starters, it kept this one Ranger on his toes. However, it was a couple minutes before the bell rang, and he was still carrying his cup of coffee.

Jason was still concerned with what was causing his best friend to be so giddy in the morning. Usually, it would be the sight of seeing his girlfriend, but this time, he found another love – the java bean.

"Java! Java!! Javaaaaaaaaa!!" Tommy shrieked as he walked into class.

"Is he alright?" Billy whispered as he pulled out two pencils from his schoolbag.

Jason shook his head no as he glance of his English notes one last time.

"Okay class," Ms. Appleby said as she stood in front of the room. "I want everything off your desk that includes drinks Mr. Oliver."

"No," Tommy whimpered as he held his cup of coffee. "Not my beloved Java."

"NOW Tommy," She ordered as she passed around the workbooks they would be using. "Or its detention with Mr. Caplan."

Tommy groaned and put the hot beverage under his desk.

"You have two hours to complete this," She continued as she walked around the room. "You may begin."

As the exam started, Tommy started fidgeting around his chair as he completed his first page.

"Is everything alright back there," Ms. Appleby asked. "Thomas, are you alright?"

Tommy nodded and continued with his exam.

After a while, several of Tommy's friends had already left the classroom.

"The exam wasn't so bad," Rocky said as he sat outside on the school stairs. "Your note cards worked well for me Aisha."

"You're welcome," Aisha said with a smile. "I wonder how Tommy did."

"I do too," Katherine said as she started tying her shoe. "Kim, did you see him get out yet?"

"Nope," Kimberly replied to her friend as she sat down next to Rocky. "He, Bulk, and Skull are the last ones."

"Man," Adam said looking back at the classroom. "Did you guys see his coffee mug?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "It almost looks like it came out of the show _Friends_. "

_**1 hour later…**_

"Bulky," Skull whined as he sat next to his best friend. "This is so hard."

"Tell me about it," Bulk whispered while attempting to look at Tommy's paper. "I've never seen so many questions in my life."

"Boys," Ms. Appleby warned the two bullies. "Please finish your work."

The two bullies groaned and continued to guess on their papers.

Moments later, Ms. Appleby had walked out of the room.

"You three have a couple more minutes left," She warned as she stepped out. "I'll be back. NO CHEATING!"

Tommy took a deep breath and looked at his last few pages. Silently, he took a sip of his coffee and went back to writing.

"Java! Java!! JAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he rushed through his work.

"Hey, numbskull," Bulk said. "Can it!"

"But I wuv my Java," Tommy pouted as he pursed his lips at his friend. "My smooth, rich silky café with milk and sugar – two to be exact, and its frothy goodness – Mmmm!!"

Bulk rolled his eyes and sat in his desk still thinking. As for Skull, he fell asleep.

After checking his answers over, Tommy had a big smile on his face as he placed it on Ms. Appleby's desk and left the classroom.

"Tommy," Rocky said as he walked out with his friend. "How was it?"

"Oh, the coffee," Tommy replied as he put his pencil in his schoolbag. "It was great. It was so dark and rich; did I mention it was creamy?"

"TOMMY!" Rocky groaned at his friend. "I meant the exam. How do you think you did?"

"Alright, "Tommy smiled with glee. "Now, all I need is my c-c-cup. MY CUP! IT'S GONE!"

Tommy frantically turned around in a rush trying to find his cup that he brought with him to class.

"My cup," He whined as he sulked around the school. "Where is it?"

Rocky sighed and went back outside with his friends who were all by the lunch benches.

"So," Katherine said as she got up to give him a seat. "Where's Tommy?"

"He went off to find his baby – the coffee." Rocky retorted.

Katherine sat back down and opened her science textbook.

Her other friends were already studying for their next midterm when they heard a loud open of the door.

"I FOUND MY CUP!" Tommy screamed as he hugged it. "I love my cup so much."

"Tommy," Kimberly scolded her boyfriend. "SIT DOWN!"

"Not till you tell Mr. Cup you're sorry," He answered as he cuddled his ceramic mug. "Please?"

Kimberly glared at her boyfriend and stuffed her face with her economics book.

"TOMMY," She groaned as she had her face in her book. "It's a mug. Sit down now or I'm never dating you again."

The group gasped at Kimberly's words.

"I mean it."

Tommy pouted and sat down.

_45 minutes later…_

"You guys," Kimberly whispered to her friends. "I think he's asleep."

"Who?" Adam questioned quietly as he read his chemistry book.

"Tommy," she replied back. "Wow, I guess coffee really does make some people hyper to a certain extent."

Tommy had laid his head down with his eyes closed. No sounds came out of him but just a gentle snore.

Suddenly, Katherine and Kimberly sat in between him and kissed his cheeks.

"Mmmm…" He groaned softly. "I love coffee."


End file.
